Always loved you
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Arcee was in a fight with Cliffjumper and Optimus wants to know why OptimusXArcee


**Arcee was in a fight with Cliffjumper and Optimus wants to know why **

* * *

Optimus P.O.V 

It was late at night. We had just arrived on earth. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Cliffjumper, Arcee and I are out looking for a vehicle to scan.

Bumblebee smiled and pointed at the yellow with black strips car. It looks like a camaro. I smiled and gave a nod.

I looked down and saw Arcee and Cliffjumper looking out for a vehicle. Arcee laughed at what Cliffjumper said. I watched them but I stared most at Arcee. She is beautiful; but she is with Cliffjumper.

….

I walked to Ratchet and watched him work on the computer. I walked past the base. I stopped when I heard some screaming.

It was Arcee and Cliffjumper. Arcee was the yelling and Cliffjumper was yelling back. I got closer to listen to what they were saying.

"I just need some time alone!" said Arcee

"Oh…great…here it goes again" yelled Cliffjumper

"Optimus" Bee yelled

I looked back and went up to Bee. Bulkhead was right behind.

"Can we….um….watch this monster truck convention" asked Bee

I sighed. We were supposed to be undercover. I just nod. Bulkhead smiled and both Bee and him left. I then went to the base.

….

"Cliffjumper….just please let me explain" said Arcee "I know we been through so much…but I'm not in love with you"

Cliffjumper looked down and sighed "What…why?"

"Because…I love…somebody else" she said

"What…WHO…!" yelled Cliffjumper

Arcee just sighed and breathe in and out. Cliffjumper waited.

"Who…Arcee" he yelled again

"I'm in love with Optimus Prime" she said

Cliffjumper stood still and shook his head.

"I can't believe it" he whispered

"He always been there for me…and helped me…and takes care of me…" said Arcee "I fell in love with him the moment I saw him"

Cliffjumper just scream "How dare you betray me"

"What?" said Arcee

"I love you…Arcee" he said

"I know…and I'm sorry" Arcee said

Cliffjumper punched a wall and yelled again.

"When…I see you next to Optimus…"

"Cliffjumper…no…"

"If I see you…I will shoo Optimus"

"No" said Arcee "Don't you dare hurt him"

"I will do anything" he said

Arcee slaps him. Cliffjumper just looked down.

"We are through" yelled Arcee "I don't ever want to talk to you again"

…..

I went back to Ratchet and sat down.

"Report" I asked

"Everything is stable…no sign of energy" said Ratchet.

I nodded. I heard a door open and a motor running. I looked back to see Cliffjumper running.

"OKAY fine!" he yelled "Go ahead and run"

I shook my head and went up to him.

"Cliffjumper….what happen?" I asked

"Nothing…sir…it's none of your business" he said as I went back to his room.

I watched him go then looked outside.

"Arcee" I whispered

I transformed and went after her. I drove as fast as I can. I then stop we I saw her next to a big boulder. She was throwing rocks and yelling at the same time.

I transformed and walked slowly up to her. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I said leave me alone!" she yelled. She gasped right when she saw me. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…too"

"It's okay…Arcee" I said

She had a rock on her hand; I got the rock and threw it down. She then sighs and paced back and forth.

"Arcee…tell me what happen?" I asked

"Cliffjumper…." She said "He thinks he can control me…and order me around"

I listened to her. I watched her.

"He thinks…he is always right…" she said

Arcee then stops and cries. I looked down. I then reached out and hugged her tight. She hugs me back and cries out.

"He said…we should…split up…and…see…where we go" she whispered

I shook my head. I looked down at her.

I know she is with Cliffjumper; or not. But I always loved her. My spark always race when I'm near her. I smile when she smiles.

Arcee leaned back and walked around. "So…I'm just like fine…"

Arcee trips and I went up to her and caught her before she fell. We both locked our eyes. I then leaned closer and our lips touch.

Arcee wrapped her arms around my neck. My hear raced then slow down at the same time. We then pulled apart.

I looked away.

"I'm sorry…I know you had a fight with Cliffjumper…" I was stopped when Arcee jumped up and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Optimus…" she whispered "I told Cliffjumper that I love you"

My eye went wide. I looked down at her.

"I always loved you" she said

I leaned back with shock. I then smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you Arcee…" said Optimus "I've been to scared to tell you…I thought you didn't love me"

Arcee shook her head "I always and forever will"

I just laughed and kissed her again.

"What about Cliffjumper?" I asked

"Don't worry…" she said "I'll talk to him"

I just smiled. Arcee got a rock and threw it.

"Let's see who can throw the farthest" she said

I smiled "Sure thing"

We both then started throwing the rocks as far as we can.

….

We got back and I stood still. Cliffjumper had a gun pointed towards me. I just held my hands up.

"NO…" yelled Arcee

Cliffjumper just sighed and placed the gun down.

"I'm sorry…Arcee" said Cliffjumper

Arcee nodded and hugged him. "It's okay…" she whispered

Cliffjumper went up to me and held out a hand. I shook it.

"Take care of her Optimus" said Cliffjumper

"I will" I said

Cliffjumper smiled and went on with Bulkhead and Bee. I turned to Arcee and kissed her.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too…" she whispered "Always had"


End file.
